Clovis Lee-Daniels
Clovis R. Lee-Daniels (no one currently knows what the R stands for) is from DJW's series, "Open Windows." The best friend of Tom Sloane, he first appears in "The Interesting Life and Times of Daria Morgendorffer." He is a well-toned young man, always dressed in black and most noticeable for his black leather baseball cap and having his back hair tied back in a nearly waist-length braid, not unlike those seen in old kung fu movies. He wears a pair of shades that completely obscure his eyes and rarely, if ever, removes them willingly. Although reasonably intelligent and possessed of a refined manner and a dry sense of wit, he is better known for a lack of common sense and an extensive knowledge of martial arts, the latter of which he seems to have no qualms against using on anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way. Descended from a wealthy if somewhat eccentric family of British origin, Clovis himself was born in Hong Kong when it was a British Colony, as his father was a diplomat at the local embassy. He became an avid fan of kung fu while attending school there, becoming obsessed with learning all he could. His exact history between his move from Hong Kong to Lawndale is unknown since for many years he traveled with his 'Uncle Kenny' across most of Asia and other parts of the world, always learning and studying new martial arts. It is most likely that this 'pilgrimage' is what led to his unique method of thinking and tendency to follow his own internal logic. His relationships with the other characters can vary greatly. He is Tom's best friend and will always stick by him, as will Tom (even if it does mean having to dive for cover sometimes). The origin of their friendship has yet to be explained, but no doubt involved much hilarity and collateral damage. Daria on the other hand alternates between viewing him with begrudging respect, tolerance, or as the bane of her existence, depending on what he has just done (and who he has done it to.) Jane and Clovis started dating after a blind date arranged by Daria before she had the full story on him (her responsibility for this, coupled with the fact he and Jane are in a physical relationship seems to be the main cause of Daria's dislike of him). Their relationship hit rocky ground after Clovis wound up stabbing her Uncle Max in the shoulder...twice (the first time after mistaking him for a thief and the second time when he misinterpreted the saying 'I'd like to see you try that again' in a more literal sense.) They eventually talked things out and decided to break up but remain friends was the best option, a side-effect to this was Daria's increased tolerance of Clovis when she realized that although he unintentionally causes chaos, he's perfectly willing to cause it intentionally for his friends. Clovis has a habit of causing vast amounts of mayhem around him. In the alternate future crossover "With Fiends Like These", Clovis' friend Wasabi states that Clovis' current one-day record is $3,459,112.56 worth of damage (although it is unknown if this includes the 78,359 dollars and 64 and a half cents he'd already caused since arriving in Boston). It is unknown if the present day version has come close to breaking this, which is probably for the best. Proto-Clovis Clovis originally turned up in DJW's earlier fanfic series 'Iron Cynic' (taken off the fansites due to the author developing the unfortunate habit of cringing whenever he read anything of it) and was more of a cliché 'mary sue' type original character. When DJW chose to start over with a new series, Clovis was reintroduced. However, instead of toning him down the author chose to take the Spinal Tap approach and instead turned him up to 11, leading to the current lovable lunatic we have today. "The Dammitall Run!" and the two Falling Into College crossovers ("Band of Bothers" and "With a Little Help From Your Fiends"), although appearing before "Open Windows", were the first appearances of the redesigned Clovis. Lee-Daniels, Clovis Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Fanfiction Characters